


Seniors

by ChaoticBliss



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, gmw, gotta make content for my crackship, i love lucadora so much, lucadora, smucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticBliss/pseuds/ChaoticBliss
Summary: "I-I can't do this! Everything isn't what I though it would be and I'm not sure if I can handle this. " I told him, wet hot tears poured down my face as I slid down against the brick wall."Are you kidding me Smackle? Life is supposed to be uncertain and chaotic, that's what makes it worth living! That's what makes every single day a fucking adventure, so you can either sit there and cry about the fact that life isn't going your way or you can grab my hand and let me show you what you've been missing out on all these years" Lucas exclaimed.My vision blurred as I looked up at him. His hand extended in front of him and my gaze flickered to it and then back up to him again. I had no idea what I was supposed to do anymore.But there was something, something in his emerald eyes that made me want to trust him.That told to me to trust him!So I did the only thing a broken and tired girl with very little hope would do.I grabbed his hand and prayed that this wouldn't screw me over in the end.





	1. Preface

"My life doesn't make sense at the moment. I'm not sure if it ever will again. Everything that I thought would happen this year didn't and now I know that my life won't turn out exactly as I pictured it.

At first I thought this was a bad thing. Now I realize, it isn't.

Everything that happened to me happened for a reason, and that reason's called life.

Life is crazy, exciting and unexpected and there's no way to plan for what's going to happen.

All you can do is live every day like it's your last. As a good friend of mine once said, don't look back and regret the things you didn't do, regret the things you did.

So I tell you now senior class of Abigail Adams High, live, experience everything you can and make sure you have great friends to do it with.

Fall in love, get your heart broken, chase your dreams, fall in love again and cherish every freaking moment of it. Because who knows how long you'll be here, how long will have to make our mark on the world.

Now as we all say good bye and are thrust into this new world full of endless possibilities, I just wanna say, if we could survive high school then we can survive whatever challenges life throws at us. We're the new generation and we're going to change the world. 

So Congratulations Class of 2020! We did it! We're free and now its time to embark on the greatest adventure of all, life. "

~Isadora Smackle


	2. Failure

Isadora

"No, no, no, no" I mumbled, running a hand through my hair anxiously.

"Iz, you've been at this for half an hour now. Let us help you," Riley offered and I sighed. She was right, this was too big of a decision for me to make on my own.

"Okay fine but please keep in mind that three of us have completely different styles and perspectives. My wardrobe for today's ceremony has to reflect who I am, no. Who I'm going to be." 

"No pressure then." Riley laughed at Maya's word and I resisted the urge to glare at the blonde. 

"I'm being serious Maya. Today could potentially change my life and I want to look ready for it." I told them. 

Riley smile, "we understand Iz. This is a big deal and trust me, neither of us are going to take it lightly." 

Her words sent a rush of relief through me. It was nice to know that I wasn't alone in this, that I had friends who had my back. Even if it came down to something as trivial as my clothes. 

"Don't worry chief, we got you." Maya saluted before moving deeper into my closet, followed close behind by her brunette partner in crime.

The three of us had been as thick as thieves since eighth grade when I started to develop feeling for my current significant other, Farkle Minkus. 

He was the love of my life and they were the best friends anyone could ask for. Almost like my sister's in a sense.

I crossed my arms and watched worriedly as the two put their minds together and grabbed items of clothing off my shelves and hangers.

"You have the biggest closet in New York City Smackle" Maya commented and I frowned. It really wasn't that much and its not like I chose every item within it. proclaimed and I laughed.

"I highly doubt that Riley, but it isn't just mine. My sister, Cecilia, and I shared it for the majority o the time she was here. Ever since she left for college, my mother insists that are start wearing some of her clothing to put flare on my own. I don't really understand that, I like my clothing and personal style. Maybe it's because Cecilia went to fashion scho-" Only to be interrupted by Maya re-emerging from the depths of the space. 

"Sorry to interrupt Izzy but we have to be at school in like fifteen and I already got my pick. Riles you ready?" 

Riley nodded from behind her with her own style choices in hand. 

"Ready as ever." 

They both held up their choices and I closely examined them. Maya had chosen a blazer, ripped jeans, a t-shirt that I didn't even know I owned and some kind of sneaker heel. A gold necklace and matching earrings were held up by her fingertips. 

Riley had chosen a simple white dress, a weird Bo-ho jacket thing and flats. 

"So which one do you like more?" Riley asked and I held up a finger signaling that I was thinking about it. They had basically chosen for themselves but I think I can work with this. 

After awhile I moved over to Maya and grabbed the blazer and jewelry. I took Riley's dress and flats and smiled. 

"There, now it's perfect"

"Maya, look at out little fashionista! We've taught her well" Riley cooed pretending to sniffle up and the small smile that spread across my lips was almost instinctual. 

"We sure did. They grow up so fast Riles," Maya sighed, looking at me like a proud mother hen would her chicks. "Now hurry up we've gotta leave" I smiled at the pair. They were amazing and I cared for them both deeply. 

I disappeared into my room to change, preparing for one of the most significant events in my high school career. 

A sense of accomplishment rushed through me as I followed Riley and Maya to Riley's van. 

I got this!

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

I certainly did not have it. 

"Izzy, I'm so sorry" Riley assured me but I shook my head. I admired how caring she could be but at the moment I didn't want to be pitied. That would only make it worse.

"No it's fine, Yogi accomplished just as much as I did these past few years. He was a worthy opponent and winner of the award presented." I assured them.

I wasn't fine but neither of them needed to know that. 

"You deserved that award Iz! You're Vice President of Student Council and our grade! You have a 4.3 GPA, one hundred extra volunteer hours plus the fact that you're debate team captain, president of the young business leaders of america, vice president of the STEM club and your co-captain of the cheer team! God, Smackle when do you sleep?!" Maya ranted and I chuckled towards the end. She was right, I had always made time for my academic career before anything else. 

I couldn't help but wonder if it was really worth it, all that work for this outcome. 

I knew she was trying to reassure me but none of those things had mattered today. They didn't seem like they did at least. It felt like Maya was just pointing out the fact that in spite of everything that I've done it still wasn't good enough. It'd felt like it would never be good enough.

"Vice president of the STEM club Maya, Yogi is president. My accomplishments just weren't good enough today, I wasn't good enough today. " I told them, mumbling the last part as we sat down on the beach. They heard me anyway.

"Stop! You care more about school than anyone I know, including Farkle. It's your whole life Smackle and you shouldn't belittle your hard work because you didn't win some stupid award" Maya exclaimed, I tried to take her words to heart. I couldn't. 

"I failed, in front of the whole school today Maya. I failed." I looked down at my fingers, faking a false interest in them to avoid eye contact with either of my friends. 

"Smackle-" Riley started but I cut her off. I didn't want to here anymore. 

"No it's fine, the assembly is over and third period is about to start we should go." I stood up abruptly and rushed away from the two before they could say anything else. Regret seeped through me but it wasn't enough to make me turn around. I couldn't face them now. 

Maya and Riley called after me but I ignored them. I didn't want them telling me that everything was going to be okay because it wasn't.

That award came with a full scholarship and basically guaranteed me a spot at any school of my choosing.

I knew that if I applied to the schools I desired but that didn't mean I could afford to go. 

No one and I mean not even Riley and Maya knew that my family was falling on hard times. My parents were struggling to find the money for Cecilia to finish school let alone for me to attend it. My father had made a few bad investments and now his company was in severe dept. My mother had never worked before but I saw her applying for jobs earlier this week online. The only thing keeping the world from knowing of our financial problems was the house we lived and the clothes we wore. We had already paid for both and there was no chance of loosing either one. 

The only way to make sure I went to the school of my dreams now was to get a scholarship. A full scholarship to be precise. 

I had just lost one opportunity for that this morning, in front of the whole school I might add. 

They all got to miss first and second period just to see me fail in the ceremony this morning. 

I failed in front of everyone.

I sighed as I opened my locker, the familiar feeling of disappointment settling in my chest. I had let everyone down, my family, my friends, and myself. 

I shook those thoughts away as I pulled out my Calculus textbook and made my way to Ms. Humphrey's class. I couldn't think like that right now, I had a test review today on a topic I didn't quite understand. 

I still had to go to both Mr. Gilbert and Ms. Schulz's classes later to see what I missed in first and second.

Funny how even when I'm proven to be an academic failure, it's still the only thing I'm focused on. 

I was early as usual and the quiet was enough to let the depressing thoughts I had pushed back to force themselves back into my mind. didn't mind it though. My vision blurred and the frustration and anger that had been bubbling inside me threatened to escape through the surface. I refused to cry here. 

I hated feeling weak more than anything else. 

I looked up towards the ceiling and took a deep breath.

It's fine, just breath. I'll be fine. 

I repeated the mantra in my head over and over again until class started and I could easily lose myself in the problems. 

It felt like a lie, even in my head. I forced myself to focus, only allowing one weird and random thought to rush through my head as I did so. 

Where had Farkle been during all of this?


	3. Anger

"What?!" I flinched at the sound of my father's voice. 

"I-I can expl-" 

"I don't want to hear it! What made you think that this was okay?!If you're not in first place then you might as well be in last. How could you embarrass me like that today?" His voice was getting louder and louder as the days went on. 

"Mason please calm down" My mother urged him, putting a hand on his shoulder only to have him push it off without a second thought. I pretended not to notice the hurt expression on my mother's face but she wasn't skilled in hiding her feelings. 

""No Dorothea! I invited representatives from Ivy League schools to come and see you today Isadora! I busted my ass to get them to show up to your stupid award ceremony only to have you win second place! Second place Isadora!" he screamed and fought against the instinct to flinch at his tone.

Funny how he invited all those scouts and yet he had failed to show up himself. 

He was being harsh, I knew that much. Although I did agree with him on most points, I wondered how someone could ever treat their child so cruelly? Was I really that much of a mistake to him? Was I truly one of his greatest regrets in life? 

"It's not stupid, I-I, Yogi's from a poor lower class family and he works harder than anyone I've ever met. He deserved that awa-" 

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOGI TAKASHI! You were supposed to win! The Smackle family never fails and we are not raising you to be a failure Isadora! You're a disgrace to this family and everything we stand for! God, I knew we should have gotten rid of this one and had a boy instead." 

His words left a lasting effect on my soul. The familiar feeling of being unwanted and rejected sunk deep into my chest once again. Tears threatened to fall from my face but I refused, showing weakness would only make it worse. 

"Mason" my mother said in shock, filling the heavy silence that had taken over the room. I looked up at him, some naive part of me hoped I'd see regret in his umber colored eyes. The same color as my own, it seems that he forgets those little details. Or that I'm his child at all really. 

There was no remorse, just the same cold and disappointed stare. 

No words left his mouth and his gaze only grew more intense, we stood like that for awhile. Staring the other down in hopes of getting some kind of read on the stranger in front of us. It was no use and I cracked under his eyes first, staring down at my nimble unpainted fingertips instead. 

He huffed before walking past me, bumping into my shoulder on the way out of the kitchen. 

"Isadora I-"

"No it's fine, I have to complete some homework anyway" I told my mother and before she could make her poor attempt to comfort me, I slipped out of the foyer and up the stairs to my own room. 

I closed the door behind me, I had no control of the emotions that flooded through me. I should be used to crying by now, the familiar feeling of warm wetness flowing from my cheeks. 

I hated them. They made me feel like he was right about me, like I was weak. 

I couldn't stop them no matter how much I wanted to.

His words repeated over and over again in my head. 

He didn't want me. He had never wanted me. 

It seems to be a common thing nowadays, with men at least.

Farkle had yet to respond to any of my text messages or phone calls today. It was like he somehow forgot of my existence lately. 

These past few weeks he's been distant and today of all days, I wish he wouldn't be. I just wish I could feel his arms wrap around me again. He always brought me comfort when no one else could. 

I brushed the thought away, I knew I wasn't the only one under Academic pressures lately. Midterms were coming up soon and I'm sure he's just trying to get in as much extra calculus studying time in before they do. 

He was most likely with Riley, they had always studied together even before I came along. 

They were best friends, I wouldn't want to get in the way of that. 

My mind drifted to the first time I had met the trio, in the sixth grade. It was at a district wide science fair, I had won. 

I remember asking my father to come, he didn't. I took my Uncle Kenny instead. 

I remember seeing them and feeling envious of what they had. I had no idea those three would become my future, my world. 

It's funny to think I used to view Riley and Maya as threats to Farkle and I's non-existent relationship back then. Now, all I see are two people who care for me more than I could've ever imagined. 

I smiled at the thought just as a familiar buzzing rung from my skirt pocket. 

I reluctantly reached to grab it and a sense of relief rushed through me when I saw it was a text from Maya. 

Hey, I hope you're feeling better Smackle. I was wondering if you're still coming to the silent movie marathon at the park later today?

I had forgotten about that, I could use the distraction I suppose. 

Of course

Cool can you pick Riley up? I'm kind of stuck at the studio finishing up this painting but I'll meet you guys there when I'm done

Sounds perfect, I'll leave now then

Great

I shut my phone off and wiped my eyes with the edge of my sweater. 

I slowly stood from my spot against the doorway and made my way over to my mirror. 

My eyes were puffy and bloodshot behind my glasses. 

I sighed before grabbing my keys from the counter. 

My gaze flickered to the door and I shook my head.

I couldn't risk seeing him again, I would not let him have the satisfaction of seeing how his words affected me. 

I looked over to my bedroom window and sighed. 

Here goes nothing!

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

I had fallen. 

Fallen from that tree and now my ankle was killing me. I might've sprained it but it didn't matter, I'd be okay. I'd get some aspirin from Riley's apartment.

I slowly made my way out of the elevator and to the Matthews apartment. 

When I knocked, Topanga answered and greeted me with a smile.

"Hey Smackle, we weren't really expecting you today" She said and I smiled politely. She hadn't said anything about my eyes, I hope she didn't notice. 

"My apologies Mrs. Matthews, I'm here to pick Riley up for the silent movie marathon in the park today. Its a group gathering of sorts." I told her and she nodded. 

"Ah, I see. Well she and Farkle are in her room studying. but they should be finishing up by now, go ahead and get the two of them" She told me and my smile faltered at the mention of Farkle's name. He had been with Riley? 

Why wouldn't he tell me? We don't have any secrets between the two of us. 

Topanga's face scrunched up in worry as she looked down at me. 

"Are you okay Smackle?" 

I blinked, snapping myself out of whatever questioning state I had been in before. 

"I'm fine, Thank you Mrs. Matthews" I told her as I limped my way inside. 

"No problem, what happened to your leg?" she asked but I ignored her. I had a bad feeling, a sick feeling in my stomach as I walked deeper into their home. 

Riley's door was cracked open and a sharp pain snaked up my leg. I shifted my weight from that foot and against the wall near the door. 

I took a deep breath before slowly opening the door up a little more. 

Confusion clouded me before the reality of what I was witnessing hit me. 

I wish it hadn't, I wish it was one of those things I didn't quite understand like everybody else did. However, my eyes rarely lied to me. 

"Farkle we're s-supposed to be studying" Riley giggled out as Farkle kissed behind her ear. 

They laid on their stomachs, feet in the air and entangled together. Their books were on the floor and they weren't studying. Farkle's face was way too close to Riley's and one of his hands were intertwined in her own. 

They weren't studying. 

My brows furrowed and I could feel my chest tighten as I struggled to breathe. 

Why hadn't they seen me yet? Why were they doing this? 

"We did, now can we have a little fun" he told her, full of want. 

He used to speak to me with that voice, he hadn't in a long time. 

He no longer wanted me, he wanted her. 

He wanted Riley.

Had he always wanted her?

Had she always wanted him too? 

I wanted to look away from their interaction but I couldn't. I felt physically rooted to this spot, my eyes unwavering from the two. 

"No, Maya we'll be here any minute and if she sees us she's gonna kill me and then tell Smackle" she warned, her voice coming off more playful than serious. Did she not care if she hurt me? 

"I'm willing to take that chance" Farkle told her as he sat up and leaned over, capturing her lips in his. 

I couldn't breathe. 

Riley didn't pull away. 

Why wasn't she pulling away? 

Why was he kissing her?

Why are they doing this?

Tears fell from my eyes before I could stop them. 

Did either of them cared if they hurt me?

Farkle moved from Riley's lips to her neck and she let a loud mix between a giggle and shriek. 

I couldn't watch anymore. Somehow I had gained whatever little self control and I quickly made my way from the scene that was unfolding. 

The emotions that raced through me were hard to process. I had never felt so..betrayed. By the two people I trusted the most. 

The pain increased with every step I took and this time I knew it wasn't from my ankle. 

This overwhelming hole was beginning to form where my heart was supposed to be and I felt like I was suffocating. 

Topanga saw me and said something but I didn't answer her. I didn't even understand what she had said. 

I had disappeared before I could process what was happening. I was in my car, still parked outside of the Matthew's residence when it all hit me. 

Everything, every single terrible emotion I had been avoiding all day coursed through me like a flash flood. 

My thoats was raw from screaming and my eyes burned from crying. 

My lungs ached and my hands hurt from banging them against the steering wheel. My glasses had fallen off but I didn't care at this point. 

I screamed and cried until I couldn't anymore. 

No sound came out as I cried. 

I tried to breathe over and over again but nothing worked. 

Is this what love felt like? 

Pain. 

Betrayal. 

The worst kind of hurt any human being could ever experience. 

He had never wanted me. 

He had never looked at me the way he looked at her. 

He had never loved me the way he said. 

How could I have been so idiotic. 

I gripped my stomach in a poor attempt to hold myself together. 

I rocked back in forth, trying to pull myself back but it wasn't working. Nothing was working. 

This kind of pain, I didn't even know it existed. 

I hated it. 

I hated them. 

H-How could they? 

I don't know how long I stayed there, desperately trying to pull whatever broken pieces of myself back together before anyone could see.

Somehow, in some miraculous kind of miracle, I pushed myself to go home. 

Mainly because I didn't need Mr. Matthews to see me like this when he came out of the building to throw out the trash. 

My mind raced with thoughts I couldn't comprehend the entire ride home. 

I had cried enough, my parents were asleep when I got home. 

I must've been in the car for hours. 

I made my way to my room and collapsed onto the bed, a new wave of exhaustion and depression hit me once I did. 

I fell asleep with that same sinking emotion in my chest. I had never felt more..unwanted. Unneeded. 

I was nothing to everyone around me and that thought threaten to consume me. 

I was too tired to try and make it go away.


	4. Cupcake

What did I just do? Oh my god! I did not just do that!

"I'm afraid you did sweet cheeks, one hell of a scene you made in there" I jumped at the unfamiliar voice. I instinctively spun around to face the last person that was in my head at that moment. 

Lucas Friar. He was leaning against the side of concrete staircase that led to school entrance with an unlit cigarette between his lips and his bright eyes trained on me. 

"What do you want?" it came off harsher than intended but at that moment I didn't really care. I didn't have time to deal with him right now.

"Oh come on Iz, don't be a bitch it's not my fault your piece of shit boyfriend got caught fucking your best friend." 

His words hit me like a truck. 

My breath was trapped in my throat and my lungs burned as my gaze threatened to cut him half. 

"To be honest I wasn't really that surprised to discover the news. I mean it was pretty obvious that there was something going on between the two" he said taking out his lighter. 

"It was?" my voice was weak and hoarse as the words left my mouth. 

"Come on, you really didn't notice all the secret glances, the unnecessary touching, they might as well have written cheaters in big black marker over their foreheads" he said before lighting the cigarette and taking a drag of it. 

My mind flooded with memories, memories that I hadn't really thought of that much before. Where Riley would laugh a little too long at one of Farkle's chemistry jokes. I mean I loved science but they were never that funny. 

Or the way her hand would slightly grace over his shoulders or how they hugged at almost every chance they got. He didn't even hug me that much. 

It only made me angrier. No, I was passed angry, I was completely pissed off. 

"Why the hell do you pay so much fucking attention to my friends anyway?!" I exclaimed. 

"Alright, alright calm down cupcake. I just happen to be an observant fellow and your friends, well your friends are usually  always the center of attention" he said, he was unusually calm and I hated it. 

"Whatever" I mumbled before walking away. 

"Hey, hey, where you going to little missy" he said, his southern accent thicker than usual. 

Lucas Friar had moved here from Houston, Texas in the seventh grade. He didn't exactly have the best reputation around school. 

Within the first week of school he had dated Missy Bradford and dumped her. Sooner than later he got the label of ladies man, not fuckboy because he really wasn't. He didn't wear skinny jeans or bite his lip too much and he wasn't an asshole. Usually. 

He stayed to himself mostly and it wasn't until last year when he got a motorcycle did he earn the new title of bad boy. And man did he live up to the label. He didn't excel at school nor did it ever seem like he was trying to. He never really talked much unless he felt it was necessary and he gave off that whole mysterious vibe. He smoked and drank and hooked up with girls on a weekly basis. 

He even dated Maya and Riley at one point. Not at the same time but still, you get the point.

His longest standing relationship lasted about six months with this girl named Yindra. I hadn't really known her that well but she seemed nice. The only reason they broke up was because she had to move to Hawaii last year.

So given that information I wasn't really eager to be in his company. 

"None of your business" I spat and he chuckled. 

"You know for such a small girl you got one hell of an attitude" I ignored his remark and the clicking of his boots behind me as I made my way to the parking lot. 

Shit!

I left my car at home. 

"Need a ride?" he asked and I quickly shook my head no not wanting anything to do with the boy. 

"You sure about that because to me it looks like you do" he said. 

"No I really don't" I told him not even bothering to look at him. 

I sighed as I continued to look around for a bus station or something. 

My eyes landed on Farkle's Tesla and I wanted to scream. 

Anything that reminded me of him made me want to hit something.  Hard. 

How could he? I fucking trusted him! And with Riley of all people? One of the few people I trusted in this world. Why would he lead me on when he was in love with Riley the entire time?

I mean I get that I'm not as nice, or pretty or as happy as Riley but I still deserved better than that. 

Why wouldn't he have just told me? 

I would've preferred he told me instead having to found out like that. 

Having to catch them in the act. 

They didn't even have the common fucking decency to tell me to my fucking face what was going on. 

Images of them together replayed in my head and I honestly felt like crying all over again. 

Did they not care enough about me to at least tell me what they had done or doing? 

Was this just some fucked up joke to them?

Did they plan this or something?

Did they want to make me look like some type of idiot on purpose?

Was I just this sad sad little girl to them that they took into their little group out of pity? 

Did they ever care about me at all?

Was Riley ever my friend? 

Did Farkle mean it when he said he loved me?

"Smackle! Smackle wait!"  my heart stopped at the sound of Riley's voice behind us/. 

"Shit!" I whispered. 

"You need that ride now cupcake" Lucas said and I glared at him. I didn't really have that much of a choice.  I reluctantly nodded my head yes, I was probably gonna regret this later. 

He reached for my hand and together we took off in a sprint to the back of the parking lot where his bike awaited. 

He release my hand and I watched as he skillfully swung his leg around the bike and started the engine almost immediately. 

"I-I'm not sure about this" I told him as fear started to creep in. 

"Well you better hurry up and make a decision because your friends are getting closer" he warned as he handed me his helmet. 

I whipped my head around and had a mini heart attack. 

Maya, Zay and Farkle were there too. 

I hurriedly put the helmet over my head and swung my leg over the bike.

"You might wanna hold on tight cupcake" he yelled over the sound of engine and I did as instructed. Quickly wrapping my arms around his torso.

And then we were gone. 

To some unknown place with a boy I barely knew  to escape my ex and ex best friend. 

Yeah, maybe this wasn't the best decision I could've made in the moment.


	5. Cheyenne's

"Where are we going?" I screamed over the roar of the engine. 

"Don't worry about it?" he yelled back and I rolled my eyes. I couldn't just not worry about it. I didn't even know him and now we were driving to god knows where to do god knows what. 

Anxiety continued to build inside me with each mile. 

What if he's a murder? Oh my god! I got on the back of a murder's bike. 

I'm gonna die at the tender age off seventeen. I haven't even been to Rome yet, or seen the pyramids or visited my family in the Philippines like I was supposed to do on my eighteenth birthday. 

"I'm not gonna murder you Cupcake" he screamed and I froze. 

How the hell did he know what I was thinking? 

"Because you weren't thinking it" he yelled and my eyes widened. 

I really needed to stop doing this.

"Hey Lucas, you can just drop me off at a bus station or something there's really no need for you to take me wherever you're taking me" I screamed. 

"Don't worry Cupcake, it looks like you need some cheering up and I for sure know how to cheer someone up" he said proudly and my stomach churned. Did he mean what I think he meant?

"Lucas I refuse to engage in sexual intercourse with you!" I screamed. 

Lucas' head jerked to the side in surprise. 

"What?! No, I'm not tryna have sex with you Isadora! God, why did you even think  of that?!" he screamed, his voice a mixture of surprise, shock and amusement. 

"Well I just assumed giving your choice of wording that's where you were going with all this" I yelled and he chuckled. 

"I'm a gentlemen Cupcake and besides I don't just give it up so easily, at least not without dinner and a movie first" he said and I rolled my eyes at his sarcasm.

"Haha, very funny! Then where are we going cowboy" I screamed. 

"That's for me to know and you to find out sweet pea" he yelled as we swerved through traffic. 

"Fine!" 

God, he was annoying!

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><

"A diner, really?" I questioned as he took his helmet off and hung it on the left handle bar. 

"Yep, best pancakes in New York" he stated proudly and I rolled my eyes. 

The place looked straight up out of some old movie. 

 

"Who's Cheyenne?" I asked.

"My mother" he told me.

"Taking me to meet your parents already? You haven't even bought me dinner yet" he rolled his eyes at my comment before heading towards the entrance.  

I let out a laugh before following him in. 

 

The place was beautiful but empty. I mean if they had the best pancakes in town then where all the pancake lovers at? 

"This place is nice" I told Lucas, following him to the bar. 

"Yeah thanks, dad are you here" Lucas called. Fumbling could be heard from the kitchen and pretty soon a good looking middle aged man came out. He looked exactly like the cowboy, the only difference were their eyes. His were a light brown color, they reminded me of a caramel while Lucas's were a stormy greyish blue. 

"Hey kid, shouldn't you be in school?" he asked, wiping his hands with a towel. 

"Uh, we got out early. Dad this is Isadora, Isadora this is my dad, Hank" Lucas introduced us and I smiled before shaking the hand the older man extended towards me. 

"Oh, a girl! I haven't seen one of those around here in a minute" Lucas' eyes widened and his cheeks turned red in embarrassment.

"Dad" he said and Hank's ears perked. 

"Shut up" 

"You got it, so uh what do you two kids want, on the house" he said and I smiled. I love free food!

"Uh, two orders of pancakes please" Lucas told him and Hank nodded before disappearing into the kitchen. 

"I could've ordered for myself you know" I told him and he rolled his eyes. 

"Okay but why would I take you to the best Pancake diner in the city and let you order something else. What kind of handsome stranger would I be then?" I rolled my eyes at his cockiness. 

"Yeah sure, whatever" I said and he smiled. 

"What?" 

"So you agree" he said and confusion clouded my mind. 

"Agree on what" I asked. 

"That's I'm a handsome stranger"  he said and I scoffed. 

"You're ridiculous" I told him, rolling my eyes at his thought process.  

"Why thank you, I try my hardest" he said and  I couldn't help the smile the crept onto my face. 

○°●

"These are fucking amazing!" I moaned out before taking another bite of syrup. 

"I told you" Lucas remarked and I nodded in agreement. 

"Hey can I ask you a question real quick" I said as I cut into the second pancake on my plate. 

"Shoot" I watched as he dipped a piece of his pancake into a butter container and then in some leftover syrup. 

"Where's your mom? She shouldn't be here or something" I asked him before taking another bite of the little piece of heaven that sat in front of me. 

Lucas stiffened beside me and my anxiety returned. 

What did I just do?

"Umm, she's not here" he told me and I nodded, deciding not to push my luck any further

"Uh, school's about to end.  I should take you home now" he said abruptly. 

I frowned but didn't object as I quickly finished up. 

The ride to my house was short, he didn't even say goodbye as he dropped me off. 

I hit a nerve. A really bad nerve that I shouldn't have even thought of. God, I had a big mouth. 

I mean someone does something nice for me out of the pire goodness of their hearts and I jist had to ruin it. God, I'm an idiot! 

My parents weren't home which wasn't that big of a surprise. 

I couldn't even get on my phone considering it was back at school in my locker with the rest of my stuff. 

And despite the fact that I had left my work at school, which normally would've killed me on the inside my mind was on one thing. 

Lucas Friar. 

God, why does life suck so much!!!


	6. Two A.M Conves

I couldn't get him out of my head. 

I mean I tried, I really did. I threw myself into school and focused on the three AP quizzes I had tomorrow and then cleaned my room, twice. I went online and played some stupid cool math games but I just couldn't stop my train of thought. 

No matter what I did or how I did it he was always there.

In the back of my head of course but still, its like......I couldn't even think of  the words to describe it. And I had a very vast vocabulary.

And now it was two in the morning and I couldn't sleep because of him. He was still there and I had school in less than five hours. I had already missed a Monday and I couldn't afford to fall asleep in class. I needed to sleep and I had no idea ho-

Zay!

Zay and Lucas were friends and he had to have his number. He must've have had it, how you can be someone's best friend and not have their number, I mean.....that's just weird. And I just so happened to have Zay's.

Should I text him? I mean it was two in the morning for god's sake. 

Whatever, I didn't really have a choice now did I?.

I rolled over to my bedside table and picked my phone up.  I quickly unlocked and clicked contacts. 

I hesitated before hitting the call button. He wouldn't respond it I had just messaged me, he probably would've rolled his eyes and ignored me. That's what I would do anyway. 

I held the phone close to my ear and waited. 

And waited. 

Anxiety flooded my body at the sound of the other line connecting. 

"Hello" I sighed in relief at Zay's groggy voice. 

"Hi, umm I need to ask a favor" I said a little too enthusiastically resulting in a groan from the other end of the phone. 

"Isadora, are you aware that is 2:06 in the morning?" he asked me and I rolled my eyes. 

"Yeah I know and I'm really sorry I just really need Lucas's number" I told him. 

"Are you serious? You called me at two in the morning because you wanted me to give my best friend's number. Bruh can't this just wait until tomorrow Iz, I'm really tired and I just need like five more minutes. Plus didn't you get on his bike this morning to  get away from me, why should I give you his number?" I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. 

"Zay it wasn't to get away from you. I just, I needed to get out of there. I couldn't breathe, you have to understand that if Lucas hadn't helped me get away from it all I might have had a breakdown or something" I explained. 

This time it was Zay's turn to sigh before telling me to give him a sec and hanging up on me. He texted me two minutes later and I almost screamed in gratitude. I typed a quick thank you to which he didn't even read but it as two a.m. so he could really blame him. 

I clicked on the number and went straight to messages. 

Okay Isadora, you can do this, just text me. 

It took me ten minutes to convince myself to send a message and then another ten to type the perfect message, not to weird and not to formal. 

[Hey, you up]

I stared down at the three words and debated in my head if I had even made the right decision to text him especially when he didn't know who I was and also the fact that it was 2:26 in the morning. Maybe I should've just waited until the morning. Maybe I shouldn't have asked for his number in the first place. 

What if he thought I was some creepy stalker who had somehow found his number after months of stocking him? What if he thought I has stolen it from his phone when he was in the bathroom like some clingy weirdo? What if-

{Umm, who is this?}

I sighed before thinking of a reply. 

[Izzy, from the diner. I got your number from Zay and I can't sleep]

I pressed send and waited for him to respond.

{oh. so Zay's just giving out my number to anyone now. i'm gonna have to talk to him about that}

I laughed at what he wrote. Was that really the first thing that came to mind when a girl he barely knew texted him in the middle of the night? 

I smiled, of course it would be. 

[Well to be fair I did call him in the middle of the night, people do crazy things when they're tired]

That was a lame response and I knew it but it was too late, it was already up in the atmosphere for him to see. 

{lol, so what's up buttercup}

I rolled my eyes at buttercup, at least it wasn't as bad as cupcake. 

[I wanted to apologize for what happened at your family's restaurant today. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, that wasn't my intention. ]

I hit send and waited anxiously. I had never been this nervous when texting someone, well to be quite honest I didn't text but still. I was worried I would put my foot in my mouth, well in this case phone, and say something insensitive again.

{No it's fine, you didn't know. I shouldn't have gotten so defensive over something so small. All's forgiven sweet pea}

I breathed a sigh of relief, he didn't hate me. But the nicknames, that was going to have to stop because, geez , I get that it was a part of his southern charm but it was starting to get on my nerves.

[Great , can you do me a favor? ]

{Shoot}

[Can you maybe not call me buttercup, or cupcake or sweet pea? It just makes me a little uncomfortable]

{Sure thing, what's your middle name?}

I frowned at the question as confusion clouded my brain. Why was that important? 

[Dolores Dalisay, why?]

Dolores was my grandmother's  name and Dalisay.....never mind. 

{Okay, he about I call you Lo because I'm special and special people get to nickname every single person they meet.}

I rolled my eyes and sighed. It was better than any of the other crap he had come up with plus no one had ever called me Lo before, it was different. Good different.   

[K, I gtg to bed. See you at school tomorrow]

{Cool, see ya then Lo....}

I smile slowly returned to my face as I read his last message. 

Lo huh? Had a nice ring to it.


	7. Lunch

For some odd and unexplainable reason, I was nervous to go to school. 

I mean, I loved school. 

But this morning, I felt like throwing up. 

Maybe it wasn't school, maybe it was Luc-

"Are you okay sweetheart?" 

My mother's shrill voice lifted me from my thoughts and I shook my head. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Uh, where's dad anyway" I asked her, looking down at my bowl of oatmeal before driving my spoon back into it. 

"I assume work, he texted me saying that he was going to sleep at a hotel last night. Something about how it was closer to work" she explained. 

Our house was fifteen minute drive from his job. Fifteen minutes. 

It wasn't adding up and I wasn't the only one who realized it. My mom wasn't dumb, she was just a don't ask don't tell kind of person. 

Even if the asking was about her own husband's loyalty. 

I didn't say anything as my mom prepared her ingredients for her walking shake. 

She knew. 

I knew. 

We all knew. 

My dad was cheating and there was absolutely nothing that was going to be done about it. 

<><><><><><><><

School was boring. 

For the first time in a long time I didn't want to focus on equations or power points or procedures or anything academic whatsoever. Not to mention how many times I had to dodge guilt ridden Riley.

 I wasn't ready to face her, not yet. 

I just wanted to see him. 

But I didn't, not once. 

Was he avoiding me? 

I thought he wasn't mad at what I said. 

I sighed as the lunch bell ring, cutting off Mr. Harris's instructions for tonight's homework. Meaning that no one was going to complete it. 

I slowly packed up my things, I wasn't in a rush to get the lunchroom. 

Unfortunately, I shared that period with my other friends. 

If you could still call them that. 

So I stalled and then I asked Mr. Harris what the homework was, knowing that he would go into a lengthy description that bought me a total of five minutes. 

I dragged my feet all the way to my locker where I took a particularly long time gathering my stuff. 

I still had forty five minutes by the time I was done. 

The cafeteria was loud and as rambunctious as always. I stood in the doorway for two minutes before some jock shoved me from behind as he made his way in, followed by a cheerleader with messy hair. 

Were they jus-never mind.

"What's got you so stuck Lo?"

His voice sent shivers down my spine and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my lips at the sound. 

"Everything" I said turning around to face him. 

He laughed and my smile widened. 

He had a wonderful laugh. 

"Yeah, this place isn't really my kind of thing either and you wanna get out of here" he asked and I nodded vigorously. 

He held his left arm out and I wasted no time looping mine with his. 

Together we strolled out into the unknown. 

<><><><><><><><><

The unknown happened to be the inside of the bleachers. 

I had never really been out here before but it was unexpected if I was being honest. 

Mostly because of the strangers that awaited us, and the fact that there was a couch and some chairs under there too. 

"Luke, who's the new recruit?" A tan boy with too many freckles emerged in front of us. He looked me over as he waited for Lucas to answer. It was like he was examining me, strange but understood. 

"Carlos, this is Isadora and Isadora this is Ben, Uma,  Missy, Charlie and Carlos" I nodded, following his fingers as he pointed to each person. 

Ben was white, tall and friendly looking, he had a smile on his face as he whispered something into Uma's ear. I assumed she was his girlfriend by the way she sat on his lap. There was a deep contrast between the two. She was black, pretty, short and a little bit frightening. She wore black from head to toe. 

It looked like she belonged to the night. And Ben, he wore a white t-shirt, jeans, a grey beanie and a tan hoodie.

It was like the villain and the hero had fallen in love or something.

And then there was Charlie, who lied on his back against the old sofa. He seemed to be in a different state of mind, his eyes glues to the bleachers above. 

Missy was next to him, his head in her lap, focused on something in the distance. 

It was like they were both in their own little universes. 

And then there was Carlos, who had moved from in front of us to a chair across from Uma and Ben. 

He had a book in his hand and was reading away. 

Beautiful Creatures

I had read the series in the summer, it was a good book choice. 

"So this is the gang, huh?"  he nodded and I looked around for somewhere to sit. 

"There aren't any chairs left" I told him. 

"Yeah, I prefer the floor." I looked at him confused until he gestured to the far right corner. 

There sat a tattered but clean blanket that was littered with books. 

Pretty soon we were sitting there and it was surprisingly comfortable. 

We talked about books a billion other things as we split my turkey and tomato sandwich with extra mayo. 

And it was one of the best lunches of my entire high school career. 

<><><><><><><>

Riley

"Have you guys seen Smackle? She didn't show up for lunch?" I asked everyone as we made our way out of  the cafeteria. I was worried, I know we weren't on good terms but I wanted to make sure she was okay.

"No, I mean it's not like she ran away from us yesterday and got on some random guy's bike. You would think that she is avoiding us or something?" Maya's sarcasm was not helping. 

"Look, I know I messed up but I still need to explain myself" I told them and Maya rolled her eyes.

"What is there to explain Riley? You were sneaking around with her boyfriend of four years to hook up. Did you expect her to just come walking in and sit next to the boy who broke her heart and the girl she thought was her best friend" Zay said throwing his arm around Maya.

"No, I jus-I just want her to hear me out" I said and Farkle sighed from beside me. 

"She's not going to want to talk to anyone of us right now, we just need to give her some time" he told me, attempting to lace our fingers together but  I pulled away. 

It didn't feel right anymore. 

I walked away from the three and headed to Chemistry. I just need five minutes with her. 

Five minutes and then everything would be okay again. 

We'd be friends again and everything would go back to normal. 

It had to.


End file.
